Sophie's New Life
by gilmoregirl9
Summary: Kinda AU. What happens when a young girl comes to Stars Hollow and befriends the Gilmores? Full Summary inside. Lit JJ OCOC


**Disclaimer: I own nothing on GG (though I wish I did) but I do own any characters not in the show.**

**Summary: So, I had this idea and I don't know if it's good or not. Starts after the 6th season. Lorelai and Luke didn't get in a fight. April and Anna don't exist. Rory broke up with Logan after the kiss with Jess in Philly. They are currently dating long distance. Jess comes some weekends to see Rory and to earn extra cash by working at Luke's. Everything involving Rory happened, however anything involving Anna and April was forgotten. Lorelai and Luke are getting married in this story and everything is going great for them. They just can't decide on a date, which is why they aren't already married. **

_Dragonfly Inn_

Michel is working when a young girl comes up to the desk. She stands there patiently, but Michel ignores her. She rings the service bell and he still does not acknowledge her. She continuously rings the bell until Michel snatches it away and leaves the room. He walks into the kitchen to speak to Lorelai, but the girl stops him and says, "I need a room!"

Michel looks back and replies, "Take it up with the manager." He then walks into the kitchen and proceeds to drag Lorelai out of the kitchen.

"There is a young girl here who wants a room," Michel states.

"So give her a room..." Lorelai trails off as she sees the girl Michel was talking about. "Ohhh. She's a minor."

"Yess. Now you deal with it!" Michel huffs and walks away.

Lorelai goes up to the girl. She couldn't have been older then 14. The girl was about 5 foot 3 inches and had brown hair and blue eyes. From where she was standing that was all Lorelai could see. As Lorelai observed the mysterious girl longer, she couldn't help but think she looked like a younger version of herself.

"Hi, I'm Lorelai. Can I help you?"

"Yes please. I was wondering if you had any rooms available," the girl replied, looking nervous and anxious.

"I'm sorry hun, but we don't rent rooms to minors. Sorry," Lorelai replied.

"Oh. All right. Sorry I bothered you," the girl hung her head and started to walk away. That was when Lorelai noticed the girl looked like she was pregnant.

"Wait!" Lorelai called out to the girl. She slowly turned around, tears in her eyes. Lorelai confirmed the fact that she was pregnant as she saw her stomach. "If you would like, you can stay at my house. You look like you need a place to stay. Since the Inn could be shut down if you stay here. I have an extra room at my house you can use."

"Really! That would be so helpful!" The girl rushed forward and hugged Lorelai. Lorelai just smiled and hugged the girl back. "My name is Sophie by the way," the girl stated.

"I'm Lorelai Gilmore."

"Nice to meet you. Should I get my stuff now or..." Sophie trailed off.

"We'll go to my house right now. You can meet my daughter Rory. Then you and I can talk cause it looks like you need to rant," Lorelai smiled.

"That sounds good," Sophie said, already walking towards the front door.

_The Crap Shack_

Lorelai and Sophie walked into the Gilmore house to find Rory and Jess making out on the couch.

"Oh my god! My eyes! I'll be blind for life!" Lorelai shielded her eyes as the two 21 year olds separated.

"Sorry Mom," Rory states guiltily, her face bright red.

"Yeah it won't happen again Lorelai," Jess adds, fiddling with his hands.

Sophie laughed quietly and Rory and Jess noticed her for the first time since Lorelai came home.

"Why are you laughing?" Rory asks the girl curiously.

"Cause he said it won't happen again, but everybody in this room knows it will happen again. And it reminded me of the time my boyfriend and I were in the same position when his parents came in" Sophie explained.

"Oh," Rory says softly. "Wait, I don't mean to sound rude, but who are you?"

"Right, Rory, Jess, this is Sophie. She needs a place to crash, but she can't stay at the Dragonfly. Too many legal issues. So I figured now that the house is renovated, we have a guest room for her," Lorelai explains.

"Hi Sophie. I'm Rory and this is my boyfriend Jess," Rory greets Sophie.

"It's nice to meet you both. And I just want to say thanks for letting me stay here. It's just that I had no place to stay. You see my parents, the idiots they are, kicked me out a while back cause I got pregnant and they didn't like my boyfriend to begin with cause his family wasn't good enough or something. Anyways, so when I got kicked out I was staying with my friend instead of my boyfriend cause my boyfriend's parents have basically locked him in his room and have forbidden him to see me because of what happened. But then my friend moved to California cause her dad got transferred. That was about a week ago. So then I had no place to stay cause all my other so called friends hate me now. So I snuck into a hotel room, but then they caught me yesterday. So I was walking down the street with absolutely no money when this old lady told me to try the Dragonfly Inn in Stars Hollow. So that's how I ended up here," Sophie rambled, turning red with embarrassment as the others in the room stared at her.

"What did you say your name was again?" Jess asked curiously.

"Sophie. Well Sophia, but only my parents called me that. And my grandparents now that I think about it. And their friends. And my parents' friends. Hmm," Sophie rambled again.

"Are you sure you're not a Gilmore?" he asked very seriously.

Rory ignores him and asks Sophie, "Where did you live before?"

"Hartford. Ughh. The snobby population. I hated everything about Hartford. My parents and grandparents included. The only good things about Hartford were Chilton and my boyfriend Jake. But obviously I disappointed everyone. Like I said before, my parents kicked me out the second they found the test in one of my drawers. Why they were snooping in my underwear drawer I will never know. But they found the test and it read positive and they kicked me out. They told all their snobby friends and my classmates not to help me. That I got into this mess and I had to get out of it. I stayed with my only true friend and because she isn't rich, her family was nothing but supportive. Jake luckily knows, but his parents are really strict like I said before. Honestly I mean how wrong is it for him to not be let out of the house. He's a 'disgrace to society' according to his parents. As am I to my family. Our parents say we have ruined their reputations. 'The two brightest kids at Chilton.' UGHH! And the only way I can communicate with him is this walkie-talkie. He gave it to his friend, before Jake's parents took away all electronics. He then snuck it to me. He only talks to me at times that nobody is home. I haven't seen him for 4 whole months. He hasn't even been able to help with my pregnancy. I just miss him so much," Sophie finishes. Lorelai puts her arm around her shoulders to comfort her.

"Honestly, are you a Gilmore? You sure do talk like one!" Jess points out. Rory whacks him on the arm, motioning to shut up.

"How far along are you Sophie?" Lorelai asks.

"Almost 9 months. Twins. I don't want to know the sex though. I just hope Jake will be there for the birth," Sophie answers. "I honestly don't know what I would do if you hadn't given me somewhere to stay. I would be a homeless 13 year old pregnant with twins."

"Why don't you go take a nap hun. I'll go pick up some food. Cause we have no food in the house. If we do, I'm not cooking it. I can't cook," Lorelai suggests.

"I can't cook either. I burn water!" Sophie laughs.

"Okay! I really want to know your last name!" Jess says loudly.

"Yeah are you sure you aren't a Gilmore?" Rory asks.

"Nope. I'm unfortunately a Wellington," Sophie says before following Lorelai to the guest room.

PLEASE REVIEW! If I get no reviews, I won't update cause I'll assume no one likes it. Thanks!


End file.
